loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Roxanne
Roxanne is one of the main characters of the Disney animated film, A Goofy Movie. She is the main love interest of Max Goof. Biography In addition to being sugary sweet, very attractive and unbearably beautiful, Roxanne is the most popular girl at Max's school. She is also best friends with Stacey. She is first seen in Max's dream calling to Max and the two fall in love together, but Max transforms into Goofy. She is seen walking to school, Max tries to call her but doesn't get a reply though it is likely she didn't notice him. She tries to help Max up after he falls from the bleachers and after he tries to laugh it off, his embarrassing laugh comes up and she smiles but is sad when he runs off in humiliation. She is next seen in the audience at a school assembly listening to Stacey telling everyone about her end of school party where a live concert from Los Angeles by Powerline (a famous singer) will be broadcast. She becomes bored while listening to Principal Mazur's speech before she is hit on by another boy who tries to ask her out to the party, but he is presumably rejected by her. However, Mazur disappears and Powerline appears in the assembly which impresses her. Mazur soon reveals to the school that it was Max in disguise. Afterwards, Roxanne (with some encouragement from Stacey) invites Max to join her at the party. Max goes to Roxanne's house and tells her that he can't come to the party (due to Max going on a fishing trip with Goofy). After Roxanne says that she will have to go with someone else, Max tells her and he and Goofy are going to Los Angeles to be at the Powerline concert (claiming that Goofy knows him) and will be on stage with him. During the party, Roxanne sees Max and Goofy on stage with Powerline. After Max and his dad go to Roxanne's house, Max tells the truth to her, and Roxanne becomes confused, but she realizes that Max was lying and asks about his reason. He tells her that all he wanted was for her to like him. Roxanne replies she already liked Max, to his shock. Roxanne mentions that it was from the moment she heard him laugh. She asks Max out, but he can't since he was going to spend time with Goify, but offers the next night. She agrees to date Max, who kisses her on the lips which makes her happy and Max introduces Roxanne to his dad, Goofy after his car exploded. Roxannd didn't appear in the sequel An Extremely Goofy Movie, but it is assumed that she and Max broke up or she's attending a different college from him, although she reappeared in Max's Embarrassing Date where it is revealed that she and Max are now a couple. Gallery Max & Roxanne.png Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2752.jpg Category:Female Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Disney Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Canine Love Interest Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:Animals Category:Former Love Interest Category:Movie Love Interest Category:TV Love Interests Category:Unaware Love Interest Category:Love Triangle Category:Satellite Love Interest